Selfish
by horsea
Summary: Pride and Prejudice theme: "Your hands are cold." Rabi/Rinali fluff and angst.


**Title:** Selfish  
**Author:** You're looking at her.  
**Fandom:** D.Gray-Man  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Pairings:** Rabi/Rinali  
**Summary: **"Your hands are cold" taken from a moment in the Pride and Prejudice 2005 movie. ♥ Takes place at the Exorcists headquarters, night time.

Rain.

Soaking drops of sparkled water fell on her face. Falling down from the sky and clouds, settling nicely on her nose. The tears couldn't be seen outside.

She had lost something precious. Something beautiful. Something special. Her once beautiful black hair had been torn to shreds. Her black boots could no longer carry her into the skies. She could no longer fly like she used to be able to. Her heart broke at the small inclination of never being able to fly again.

Rinali's short and messed up hair would take years to regrow to it's once splendor shape. It felt strange having it so short on her. She was used to playing with it in times of boredom, or even just having it swoosh in the wind. But it couldn't do that anymore. So much had happened since Allen had arrived. So much changed, so much destiny had been placed on her, and so many people had died.

_Despair. _

_Footsteps._

Footsteps?

"Rinali."

A soft and scruffy voice. A voice of concern. It could only be one boy. It could only be him. _'Rabi...'_

She turned around to see the red-head walking around with his hair down, dressed in grungy clothes, wearing an expression of sorrow and compassion. His usually spoofed up hair was flat from the rain. The poor boy looked like he had been through such a bad day. But he had. He, Allen, Miranda and herself had gone through so much the past few days. It was unbelievable sometimes. She tried her hardest to speak through her cry. "What are you doing out here?"

Rabi replied with the same smirk on his face that always adorned his mouth. "Shouldn't I be asking the same question? It's dangerous outside Rinali."

Neither of them could smile. "I needed to think."

A long period of silence followed her response.

The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours when Rinali suddenly felt a chill run through her whole body. She rubbed her arms roughly to warm herself up, when she could soon feel someone's hot breath on her lips.

_'Rabi...?'_ He took her hands and held them between his own. He kissed them lightly and sweetly, looking her in the eyes afterwards. "Your hands are cold..." he trailed off. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

Indeed she shouldn't have, but she didn't want anyone to worry about her if someone found her crying in her room. Rinali was selfish enough to go outside so no one would find her. She was selfish to not want her friends to know what was wrong. They all probably knew, but she didn't want to risk anything. She didn't want to loose friendships because she was such a crybaby.

"And you can't hide your tears either," the red head whispered softly into her ear.

Rinali's eyes grew wide at the comment, as well as at how close she and Rabi were. Her chin rested on his rain soaked shoulder, while her hands still rested inside his own.

She suddenly let go and spun around so he couldn't see her face. Just as Rinali was about to rush inside, Rabi pulled her towards him. "Come on Rinali, we're friends. Why are you running all the time? What are you scared of?" She couldn't answer. She didn't answer. She didn't move. Rinali didn't know what to say, what to do, where to go.

But she needn't worry about such trivial things. All of a sudden, Rabi pulled Rinali even closer to his body, placing both his hands inside her palms. He held onto her stomach, and softly kissed her neck.

The rain stopped. The two looked up into the sky, squinting at the sudden appearance of sunshine. A smile formed across Rinali's face, as pink formed on her cheeks. She looked at Rabi with a smile she hadn't managed for a long time. She had never felt so loved in her lifetime. Even her brother couldn't measure up to the love he had shown her today. Sprinting up off of her feet, Rinali flung herself upon Rabi, embracing him in a hug. "Thank you Rabi," she whispered, gently gracing his cheek with a kiss.


End file.
